


My Custom Steven Universe Character!

by AmayaUniverse



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaUniverse/pseuds/AmayaUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my custom character. Tell me if you want me to make a story with her in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Custom Steven Universe Character!

Name: Amaya Universe.

Family: Brother-Steven, Sister-Spinel, Mother-Rose Quartz, Father-Greg Universe

Mount: Centipeddle

Shape Of Gem: Teardrop. (Rose When Awakened Fully.)

Gem Place: Upper Back. (I Can Summon My Wings From My Gem Along With My Sword From My Back.)

Colors: Light Pink, Light Green, And Some Light/Dark Brown. 

Weapon: Rose Blade Of The Pink Diamond Sister. (Pink Rose Blade From The Heavens)

Eyes: Brown (Left Light Green And Right Light Pink Eye Highlights.)

Hair: Full Head Of Light Pink Hair.

Nails: Long Almost-Claw-Like, Painted Light Pink And Light Green In A Pattern Switching Off On My Hands And Feet.

Accessories: Light Pink And Light Green Flower Crown, Rose Earrings With A Chain Clip That Attaches To My Top Right Ear, Flower Bracelet (Like My Flower Crown) On My Left Wrist And Right Ankle, Brown Lipstick That Matches My Eyes, And Deer Horns With Roses All Over Them. I Walk Around Barefoot And TipToe So I Seem Taller Than I Really Am, Plus I Have A Shy Anime Girl Voice But I Can be Demanding And Stern At Times When I Have To Be. I Wear A Sweater With A Kinda Fluffy/Soft Neck And I Roll Up The Sleeves To My Elbows. My Sweater Has Some Rose Patterns Sewn All Over The Front And Back. My Right Side Of The Sweater Hangs Off My Shoulder And You Can See My Light Green Bra Strap On My Shoulder. Plus The Sweater Hangs Low Enough That You Can See My Gem On My Upper Back. I Wear Some Light Green Jean Shorts With A Rose Pattern On The Back Pocket. And I Have Some Small Tsundere Fangs. I Also Wear A Special Heart Necklace That My Mother Left Behind For Me. I Have Most Of My Power Stored Inside. That's Why I Never Take It Off. I Use The Power In Battles If It is Absolutely Needed. When I Use The Power, It Travels Through The Chain Of The Necklace, Than Into My Neck. And It Spreads Throughout The Rest Of My Body Until I Fully Awaken.

Backstory:  
I Am The Sister Of Steven Universe, And My Mother Is The Legendary Rose Quartz. When Rose gave Up Her Form To Bring Steven And I To Life, Steven And I Got Separated And We Forgot Each Other. I Thought. I Remembered Steven And I didn't Know That He Remembered Me. I Was Raised By Lapis Lazuli Until She Got Trapped In The Tide Mirror. Then Peridot Found Me And Captured Me Along With My Sister, Spinel. We Were Captured For A While Until The Ship Blew Up. We Were The Only Two That Survived. My Gem Fell Into The Forest And The Centipeddles Took Care Of Me. My Sister, Spinel, FEll Into The Desert, Where She Was Found By The Crystal Gems. The Centipeddles Took Care Of Me For A Long Time Before I Activated My Human Form Again. And Then I Remembered Steven. I Decided To Search For Him And I Took A Baby Centipeddle Along With Me When I Went Searching For Steven. And One Day In Spring, I Remembered About The Moss On The Hill. I Knew That My Mom Couldn't Tend To It, So I Decided I Would try. I Traveled To Beach City, Until I Saw Some Falling Flowers And I Stopped To View One That Had Landed On My Shoulder. I Saw That It Had A Gem In The Middle! Steven Must Have Done This! I Can Finally Reunite With Him! And I Hope That Spinel Is With Them...

I Have Some Extra Things That I Can Do Since I Am A Girl And Rose Was A Girl. But I don't Think About Those. I Have Already Learned All My Moves, But I Pretend To Learn For Steven's Sake. 

This Is Amaya's Signature Emoji:   
(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Also I Have A Dark Side Named Ashes.


End file.
